The WolfFace Girl
by Imalefty
Summary: Saito meets Tokio. That's about it... oh... this is my first fic, so please review... even if you flame me... but I'd rather you not... I updated it again... and I think I should mention this: COMPLETE.
1. Out of many, one

CHAPTER 1: Out of many, one  
  
"Having a good time, Saito-san?" Okita asked, a childish smile on his face. The noise in the room was extremely loud and made it hard for side conversations.  
  
"No." Saito replied shortly. "Why did we have to come here anyway? There are only a bunch of women with no honor at all at this party. It is making the Shinsengumi look like worthless dogs."  
  
"You always have to think about things in the negative, Saito-san," Okita grinned. "Oh well. There's nothing better to do than to talk to them, right?" He headed over to a table filled with chattering women and sat down. One of the girls pinched his cheek.  
  
"Isn't he just DARLING?" the girl asked her friends. They all laughed.  
  
"Ahou," Saito muttered, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He walked out of the full house and into the chilly night air. Winter was approaching and it could be felt. Saito started walking down the street to nowhere in particular. He stared at the dark sky and thought about his battle with the Hitokiri Battousai this afternoon. His body was still tired from the battle, but the battle turned out to be a draw. He turned a corner and barely dodged the girl who came around at the same time.  
  
"Hey!" Saito yelled after her; she hadn't made a move to avoid crashing into him. The girl didn't reply; she just kept on walking. He ran over to her and saw that she was reading a book. He pulled it from her hands and made a move to smack her face with it. She put up her hands defensively and pushed it away.  
  
"What was that for?" the girl snapped.  
  
"You almost ran into me and ignored my calls." Saito spat back. He chucked her book into the wall and turned on his heel.  
  
"HEY!" the girl's voice called. Saito turned around and was hit by the book.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for, you ignorant fool?" Saito asked her, catching it before it fell.  
  
"You were going to hit me before. I thought I'd tell you that that's no way to treat a lady!"  
  
"Humph! A lady? You? Don't make me laugh," Saito snorted. Unconsciously, he tucked the book into his robes. "Where were you going, anyway? Little girls like yourself shouldn't be allowed to walk the streets at night alone."  
  
"I'm not a little girl!" she protested, balling her fists and clenching her teeth. "And why should I tell you where I'm going?"  
  
"Because I asked," Saito sighed. This girl could be so annoying. "I was thinking of being kind to you and getting you there unharmed, but." he let his voice trail off.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you. I'm going to a party that should be just down the street, though I'm not quite sure where it is," her face softened as she admitted that she didn't know where she was going. His face also lost some of its intensity.  
  
She's actually quite pretty. Saito thought to himself. "Is the party being hosted by the Shinsengumi?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I think." she said. "My friend, Myu should be waiting for me there."  
  
"I just came from there," Saito said, surprised that this proud girl would go to a kind of party like that. "I wasn't enjoying myself."  
  
"Oh. Well, I personally don't think I'll like it either, but my father thinks I should meet an honorable man to marry, so I have to go," the girl said. Why am I telling him all this? I just met him a few minutes ago, but I feel something. no. I have to get a hold of myself! The girl shook her head. Saito looked up. It had begun to drizzle.  
  
"Hurry up," Saito said coldly and grabbed her arm, walking back to the party. As he pulled her along, he began to think about her, how he had just met her and yet felt like he could trust her: maybe even more than he trusted Okita. They stopped right outside of the house. Laughing, voices, and the clinking of chopsticks on bowls wafted out of it. He took a long drag from his cigarette, which had hung, forgotten, from his thin lips.  
  
"Thank you, Mr.." the girl said, realizing now that she didn't even know his name.  
  
"Saito Hajime," Saito said.  
  
"Takagi Tokio. Thank you again, Mr. Saito," the girl introduced herself. She pushed a wet chunk of hair from her face and stepped closer to him. She pulled the cigarette from his mouth. It was driving her crazy the way he had been puffing on it the whole time they had been talking.  
  
"Miss Tokio," Saito said, angrily, after getting over the initial shock of having his cigarette taken from him. "Get inside before you get all wet!"  
  
"I am already soaked," Tokio said. She dropped the cigarette on the floor where the flame went out immediately. It was raining heavily now.  
  
"Come inside. This house must have at least one extra kimono in it. I don't want you getting sick from wearing damp clothes," Saito muttered. "Let's go in the back way. They won't see us."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Saito," Tokio said. They walked around the house in the rain and Saito opened the back door. Tokio stepped in, Saito following her. He began to paw through the clothes in the closet.  
  
"Hmm." he pulled out a kimono. "Not small enough." He tossed it aside and continued to dig through the clothes.  
  
"Mr.. Mr. Saito?" Tokio asked.  
  
"What?" Saito growled, tossing another silky kimono aside.  
  
"Why were you in the party? Are you a member of the Shinsengumi?" she stared at his back, shivering. The dampness of her clothes was beginning to get to her.  
  
"Yes," Saito said, stopping his search for a kimono for her. "I am the leader of the third squad."  
  
"Captain Saito, then." Tokio gasped. Saito smirked to himself. He had enjoyed her reaction.  
  
"Here. This one should fit pretty well," Saito said. He threw the cloth at her. It was light pink with flowers embroidered in red. "And you'll look even prettier in it, Miss Tokio." Tokio felt her face turn red and she turned around to hide it.  
  
"Thank you." Tokio gulped. Quickly, she proceeded to take off her wet clothes.  
  
"I'll see you in the main part of the house," Saito turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Captain.?" Tokio turned to stop him. He did.  
  
"Yes?" he asked without turning around.  
  
"Please stay. I. don't know my way around the house yet." Tokio said, sitting with her back to him.  
  
"Fine. I'll stay. Just hurry up, okay?" Saito turned and immediately turned again. Her back was turned to him, but she didn't have any clothes on.  
  
"I'll be quick," Tokio pulled the kimono on her thin frame and fastened the obi. Then, she stood up, barefoot.  
  
"You can't walk around like that," Saito commented, noting her feet.  
  
"I'll be okay," she said.  
  
"Just wear your sandals. Wet feet are better than bloody ones. Let's get going," Saito turned and strode out of the room. Tokio followed close behind. They stepped into the lively room, trying to stay on their feet in the crowds. A woman walked up to Saito wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She reeked of alcohol. Tokio stared.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked, smoothly, her hand gently caressing his cheek.  
  
"Get off me," Saito snarled at her. He continued walking forward. She however, didn't. She pulled her head closer to his and brought his lips to hers. He pushed her mouth away from his with his hand and shoved her into a crowd. She glared at him and turned to one of the other girls.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tokio asked.  
  
She really IS ignorant, isn't she? Hasn't she ever attended one of these mating parties before? Saito thought. "When these ahous get drunk, they'll go to anyone just to get some love. Not like it's much different when they're not drunk," Saito replied. "Where is your friend anyway? You said she'd be here."  
  
"I. I don't know," Tokio said. She pulled herself closer to Saito as a drunken man shot her a greasy smile.  
  
"We'll just have to find her, right?" he walked over to a table and slammed his hand on it to get the peoples' attention. "Any of you named Myu?" he asked harshly.  
  
"No. Now either sit your butt down next to me or get outta here," a woman with heavily caked on make-up said, patting the seat next to her.  
  
"I'll take the latter," Saito said, sarcastically. He walked over to another table and did the same.  
  
"Anybody named Myu here?" Saito asked.  
  
"I am," a lady with a flushed face said. She slurped some sake straight from the large jug. "Would you like me to keep you company?"  
  
"Tch. NO. I was just trying to find you because Miss Tokio was supposed to meet you here and she couldn't find you," Saito snapped. He was getting really tired of all these love-searching drunken women.  
  
"Oh! Tokio! I- I completely forgot!" she said, hiccuping. "I found the perfect guy for her!" She jabbed a finger toward the man sitting next to her. He had long, greasy, dark hair and his eyes were glazed. He was obviously drunk.  
  
"Where's my new bride-to-be?" he asked. Saito glared. He really didn't want to leave Tokio with this sleaze, but he had no other choice.  
  
Besides, he thought, her friend wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Miss Tokio!" Saito brought her over. "Here's your friend. I must leave you now." Tokio looked at Myu and the man.  
  
"But. Captain.sir.I-I-I," Tokio's words slipped in her mouth. "Goodbye." She hugged Saito and he could do nothing because of shock. He hadn't anticipated that. Sadly, she broke away from him and sat down in the empty seat next to the man. He wrapped his arm around her and made a move to kiss her. Saito turned away from them, feeling strange and lost. 


	2. Aku Soku Zan

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just a desperate child. sob sob sob.  
  
CHAPTER 2: Aku. Soku. Zan.  
  
He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, walking out of the house and sitting on a rock in the garden. He puffed on his cigarette again, exhaling a cloud of silvery smoke.  
  
I don't trust that guy. Saito thought to himself. He seems to just want to use Miss Tokio. But why am I thinking about this anyway?! I hardly even know Miss Tokio and she's already captured my-  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" a scream sliced through Saito's concentration and he looked up. He walked around to the back of the house and saw Tokio, clutching both her wet and dry clothes to her bare body, trying to kick the man from the house away from her. He grabbed both feet and began to advance. Meanwhile, Myu was also unclothed and helping the man get to Tokio.  
  
"You!" Saito yelled, unsheathing his sword. Saito spat his cigarette onto the floor, crushing it under his heel. He thrust his sword at the man, executing a perfect Gatotsu. He killed the man instantly. Saito tossed the body onto the grass next to Myu.  
  
"You.you killed him! WHY?!" Myu screeched, clutching the man's dead body.  
  
"Aku. Soku. Zan." Saito hissed at the girl. "Kill. Evil. Instantly. I live by those words and what you both were doing to Miss Tokio was evil. I must kill you," Saito flicked his sword and the blood splattered off and landed on Myu's cheek. The blade glistened in the light.  
  
"Don't kill me! I wasn't doing anything!" Myu squealed.  
  
"You're pathetic. You're not Tokio's friend. You wouldn't help that man use her body. Goodbye." Saito raised his katana and was about to skewer her when Tokio jumped up in front of Myu.  
  
"Don't kill her! She's my friend. She wouldn't really have helped that guy, but she is drunk. Don't kill her, please," Tokio begged, her clothes pressed against her body. Saito stared in disbelief. Then, he sheathed his sword with a soft metallic sound.  
  
"Fine," Saito grumbled a bit. "Both of you get your clothes on." It was a command, not a request.  
  
"Yes, Captain," Tokio bowed her head to hide the deep flush on her face. She turned and began to dress. Myu, however, didn't make a move to get her clothes on. She sat on the grass, hiccuping up a storm.  
  
"He was killed." Myu groaned, staring straight ahead at the wall. ".Killed by Mibu's Wolf."  
  
"Whatever," Saito sighed. He turned to see Okita standing at the door.  
  
"Saito-san? Why are you out here?" Okita asked, the smile never leaving his face. "Having a good time yet?" The smile widened and became devilish.  
  
"Um.NO?" Saito said sarcastically. He gestured to the body on the floor and Myu sitting on the grass.  
  
"I see." Okita nodded. "Well it seems you have been drinking too much. You're killing the guests."  
  
"I am not," Saito said. "I have been executing the law of the Shinsengumi: Aku. Soku. Zan. That is all I'm doing."  
  
"You're taking that a little too far, Saito-san. How much have you been drinking?" Okita asked.  
  
"I haven't been drinking at all!" Saito yelled at Okita.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it," Okita grinned, his eyes closing. He walked back into the partying house without saying another word.  
  
"Captain?" Tokio's voice brought Saito back to the moment.  
  
"Hm?" He asked, not turning to acknowledge her.  
  
"Thank you again," she said. "I really must be getting home now. There isn't any point in staying." Tokio walked past Saito and out of the gate. Saito shot a glance at Tokio's friend, then hurried off after Tokio.  
  
"Miss Tokio! Wait!" he grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"What?" she turned, eyes alight.  
  
"I just thought I'd see you home," he said. She stared at him. His narrow, amber eyes staring into her golden ones.  
  
"I-I can see why they call you the Wolf of Mibu," Tokio commented. His face was quite wolf like and half resembled her own. Unconsciously, she moved to him and wrapped her thin arms around his waist.  
  
"Miss Tokio? Don't you think we should-?" he began, but realized that she was crying.  
  
"I was so scared." Tokio sobbed into Saito's already damp clothes. "I thought that I'd. oh captain." Tokio sniffed. She felt his hand on her head.  
  
"You'll be okay, but you've got to get home. Your parents will worry and- huh?" Saito felt her grip tighten.  
  
"I have to find a man to marry tonight or my father will pair me up with someone that he thinks is fit and he'll choose a terrible man. He only wants the money from my marriage," Tokio cried.  
  
"Umm.." Saito thought hard. What could he do? None of these men would treat Tokio the way she wanted them to.  
  
"Could you. pretend to be the one who I'll marry?" Tokio asked quietly. "I could find the right man while marriage plans are being set. I promise you won't regret it!" Tokio said, pulling her tearstained face from Saito's body.  
  
"But. well. I don't know." Saito said.  
  
"Please?" she asked.  
  
"No. I'm sure your parents will understand after you explain the situation. They'll give you more time," Saito said, unwilling to stay with this girl until she found a true lover.  
  
"You think?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Now why don't you get home so you can explain? Hurry up." Saito said.  
  
"But what about walking me home?"  
  
"I have something to do now. I'm sure you'll be fine," Saito said, turning from her. He didn't want to stay with her anymore. He felt weak when she was around and he didn't like the feeling. It wasn't one that he was used to.  
  
"What do you have to do?" Tokio asked, drying her face. Saito scowled. Her questions were really annoying him.  
  
"Shinsengumi business. I can't tell you," Saito said. He walked away from her, leaving her standing in the lantern light. Good. Now I'll never have to deal with her again. Saito smirked. He turned into the house to join Okita at a table.  
  
"Hello, Saito-san. How's it going?" Okita smiled.  
  
"Fine, Okita. Just fine," Saito sat down next to his friend. Still, the thought of Tokio still haunted him the rest of the night.  
  
A/N: I'd like a few reviews. please? ^_^ I've already got this typed, but I just haven't gotten around to. well. posting the whole thing. Oh, and thanks to all of those people who did review. And sorry to Anonymous for having the text be a little messy earlier, but I fixed it. 


	3. Haunting

Disclaimer: Blah. blah. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
CHAPTER 3: Haunting  
  
Saito walked into his hotel room. It was next to Okita's, but Okita hadn't left the party yet. He sighed, removing the outer layer of clothing. Something heavy dropped out of it. Saito looked down and saw the book he had taken from Tokio earlier.  
  
"Darn it," Saito mumbled, picking it up and flipping through it. It was filled with Japanese characters. "What is she reading?" He read a bit, but it sounded like poetry and he didn't like it that much. He tossed it onto his futon and continued to undress. Then, he climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over himself. He fell asleep.  
  
"Uhhhh." Saito's eyes slowly opened. It was in the middle of the night and Saito had been asleep. He turned over in the bed and was about to go back to sleep when he realized that he wasn't alone. Tokio's body was in the bed with him. She was also awake and reading her book that he had taken from her. He immediately sat up and she calmly looked over at him, like nothing was different.  
  
"Miss Tokio! What the heck are you doing here?" Saito exclaimed. "And why are you in my bed?!"  
  
"I came to take my book back, captain. You told me to stay for a while and we both fell asleep. I woke up about an hour ago, though, and you were still asleep. I decided to stay until you woke up so you could walk me home," Tokio said.  
  
"I don't remember any of this," Saito said.  
  
"That's because when I came over you were really tired. You fell asleep almost instantly," Tokio replied. "Oh, and captain?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?"  
  
"I d..." Saito began, but suddenly heard Okita's voice.  
  
"SAITO-SAN!!!!!" Okita's voice called.  
  
"Uhhh. what do you want?" Saito asked, groggily.  
  
"Saito-san, it's really late in the morning and you're still asleep? I thought that you had too much to drink." Okita grinned, his face right in front of Saito's.  
  
"What happened?" Saito asked. He sat up. Was it all a dream? He looked over at his clothes thrown messily onto the floor. The book from Tokio was sitting on them. Then it must've been a dream. a really bad one, too. Why does this Tokio girl haunt me so much? Saito thought to himself. Then, he realized that he'd been staring at the wall for some time. Okita was staring at the third leader of the Shinsengumi strangely.  
  
"Ummmmm. Saito-san?"  
  
"Nothing, Okita. Now get outta here so I can change," Saito snapped.  
  
"Okay. Don't have to get angry at me, Saito-san," Okita said, raising his hands innocently. He opened the paper door and walked out. Then, he closed it behind him.  
  
Why do I keep thinking about her? Look, I'm doing it again! Ah, well, I'll have to give this book back to her anyway, though I don't even know where her house is. I don't really know this area too well; I'll have to ask Okita. Saito thought to himself as he pulled his belt tight. He tucked his katana into it and walked out the door.  
  
"Okita!" Saito called to the boy.  
  
"Yes?" Okita asked, turning around.  
  
"Do you know where the Takagi residence is?" Saito asked, as he sat at a table. He turned to the waitress who was waiting for his order next to he table. "One bowl of plain hot soba, please?" The girl nodded and walked away.  
  
"Yeah, I think I know where that is." Okita said thoughtfully. He ate some more rice out of his bowl. "Mmhmm. I pretty sure I know where that is. It's down the road from here and a little way to the left. I'll walk you there. We don't really have any work today, I don't think," He chewed on the rice.  
  
"Thank you," Saito said as the waitress returned and set the bowl of soba on the table. He slurped the noodles.  
  
"You really like the stuff, don't you? Hey, why do you want to find the Takagi residence anyway?" Okita asked. "It couldn't be that you actually found a woman for yourself at that party could it?" His smile widened, but it looked more mischievous this time.  
  
"What?" Saito cried, some noodles falling out of his mouth. Okita giggled. "No, I didn't! I just have to return this book to a girl named Tokio, that's all."  
  
"Oh. Well then that proves it! You were with a girl last night, Saito-san! You're actually in love. wow. it's quite amazing! HA HA HA." Okita began to laugh, then he stopped himself. "Ahem. Please excuse me, Saito-san."  
  
"Shut up, Okita. I don't need to hear it. I'm just going to return this book to Miss Tokio and leave," Saito replied, slurping more noodles.  
  
"Okay. Ready?" Okita asked. Saito picked up the bowl and drank most of the soup in it. Then he set it down, tossed a few coins in the table to pay and followed Okita out the door. They walked down the street and turned the corner about half a mile down. Then, they stopped at a large house.  
  
"This is it!" Okita said. "I'm going back to the inn. Have a good time with your girl, Saito-san." He laughed as he walked down the street. Saito walked up to the house and knocked on the door.  
  
A/N: I KNOW that this isn't historically correct, but I don't care! Don't tell me that it isn't. I already know. 


	4. A battle at night

Disclaimer (again.): I don't own RK.  
  
CHAPTER 4: A battle at night  
  
A young girl answered the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked. Saito recognized her as Myu, the girl from the night before. Why was she here?  
  
"I'm here for Miss Tokio," he said. She obviously didn't recognize him because she said nothing about the night before.  
  
"TOKIO! COME HERE! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Myu yelled into the house. Saito could tell she was a still a bit drunk because she had an odd look on her face and she reeked of alcohol.  
  
"Coming!" Tokio's voice came from deep within the house.  
  
"Are you going to invite me in?" Saito asked, calmly to Myu.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Come on in," she mumbled and walked over to a table where a large jug of sake sat. She picked it up and put the neck of the bottle to her mouth. Then she tipped it upwards until it was vertically pointing to the sky. "Darn it! All finished!" Tokio walked out of the door on the opposite side of the room. "Hey, Tokio!" She slurred.  
  
"Yes, Myu?" she turned to face her friend. Myu held out a hand. Tokio sighed. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a wad of money. She pushed it into Myu's outstretched hand.  
  
"Thank you, Tokio," Myu drooled. She clutched the money tightly and stumbled drunkenly out the door.  
  
"Why did you give her so much money?" Saito asked.  
  
"Why are you here?" Tokio asked coldly.  
  
"What? Why are you suddenly so angry? What's your problem?" Saito exclaimed. "I just came to return your book!" He gave it to her. She snatched it from him and smacked him in the face with it.  
  
"Take that, you Shinsengumi freak!" Tokio yelled. She hit him again.  
  
"OUCH!" Saito said, backing away and holding his nose, which had begun to bleed. "That hurts, you know! What the heck was that for?!"  
  
"For not walking me home and lying to me!" she cried, advancing on him.  
  
"How did I lie?!" Saito asked. He wiped away the blood and dodged another swing of the book.  
  
"You said that you had Shinsengumi business and you couldn't tell me, but the real reason you couldn't tell me was that you wanted to spend your time with your friend and other women! I hate you!" Tokio screamed angrily at him. She tried to hit him again, but Saito caught her arm in mid-swing.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he cried. "I've gotta go." He pushed her away and walked out the door. As soon as he left, Tokio began to cry.  
  
"I want him back." she sobbed into her sleeve. Then, wiped away her tears and ran out of the door. "CAPTAIN!" Saito stopped, but he didn't turn.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't. could you please come back?" Tokio asked, the book hanging in her limp arm. Saito turned.  
  
"Only for a little while," Saito said. He walked over to her. The book slipped form her hand and hit the ground in a crumpled heap. Suddenly, she threw herself at him and looped her arms around his neck. He was shocked and nearly fell over.  
  
"Captain.I." she said, looking up at him. Her clear golden eyes penetrated his. Saito sank to meet her lips and welcomed her to him. Their kiss broke and they stared at each other for a while.  
  
"I have to go," Saito said, letting go of her. Tokio also let go of him.  
  
"Please. promise I'll see you again," Tokio said to him.  
  
"I can't do that. My job a member of the Shinsengumi is very demanding. I can't promise I'll be able to see you again," Saito hugged her.  
  
"Then do me one thing," Tokio said, leaning against him.  
  
"What?" Saito asked.  
  
"Kiss me again." Tokio requested. They shared a final kiss and then, he turned to leave.  
  
"I hope I will see you again, Miss Tokio," Saito said. He began to walk off down the street.  
  
"I hope so too," she whispered.  
  
That evening, after dinner, Saito decided to wander the streets of the unfamiliar town. It was right outside of Kyoto and since the first three squads had been stationed there, he thought he might get to know the place as well as he knew Kyoto. He took a side road and found that the streets were empty. He wandered around; making note of good hiding places and dead- ends. He also looked at some of the shops that were lined along the dark street. He looked up and saw a figure jump from the alleyway and run to him. The figure was very feminine and she grabbed onto Saito as soon as she saw him.  
  
"Protect me!" she gasped. "Please! Somebody is chasing me!" Saito was confused. He couldn't sense anyone else's ki around except for his own and the girl's.  
  
"Where is this somebody?" Saito asked her.  
  
"I don't know." she said, but her voice had changed. It was no longer frantic and scared but cold, dark and menacing. There was a glint of steel and Saito gasped in pain. He jumped away from the girl, clutching his right side and drawing his sword. The blood flowed freely and soaked into his shirt.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" he asked, taking a Gatotsu stance.  
  
"I am Myra-Kala," she said. She also had a sword, but it wasn't a katana.  
  
"Doesn't sound like a Japanese name, but I really don't care what it is. Prepare to die!" he charged at her. She narrowly dodged it and sliced through his left leg with her sword. He ignored the flaming pain in his leg and turned his attack into a side slash. It sliced her left arm and chest. Saito felt a sharp pain in his right leg, close to the foot. He turned to see what it was and saw a small blade lodged into his skin. He winced, but looked up to see who had thrown it. Another feminine figure was perched on the roof of one of the houses.  
  
"I am Sina-Kala," the figure yelled and tossed more small blades at Saito. He successfully dodged all of them, but felt Myra-Kala's sword slash across his back. Quickly, he spun and slashed through her stomach. She collapsed on the floor. Saito felt a blade pierce his right arm and spun to see Sina- Kala throw five more at him. Using his left leg to push off, he leaped onto the roof to join Sina-Kala. She unsheathed a sword and they fought the sound of metal on metal ringing in the air.  
  
"Gatotsu Zero Stance!" Saito yelled and executed his strongest Gatotsu attack. It went through Sina-Kala's hip, injuring her badly.  
  
"ARGH!" she continued to fight and managed to drive him to the edge of the roof. He knocked her back a few steps and turned to jump to the next roof when a heavy metal ball collided with his stomach. He sank to his knees, having the wind knocked out of him. There was yet another feminine figure standing on the other roof.  
  
"I am Kala, the leader of the Gyne group! We are a group of only women who plan to destroy all powerful men who are able to beat us!" the figure yelled. The metal ball was connected to a chain and she maneuvered it so that it wrapped around Saito's arms and neck, restricting many of his movements. "And now I will kill you," she said matter-of-factly. She pulled the chain hard, forcing Saito to take a step forward. He tried to resist, knowing that eventually, she'd make him fall off the roof. Thinking fast while taking another step forward, Saito shoved the blade of his sword right next to his neck inside the chains. The blade cut him a bit, but he didn't mind too much. He turned it so the blade faced away from him and with one powerful sweep, he cut the chain. Then, without hesitation, he jumped from the roof into the alleyway below.  
  
"I'll get him, Leader Kala!" Sina-Kala yelled and jumped after him. Saito turned and stabbed through her and she sank to the ground, still moaning about how she'd capture him anyway. He dashed down one street, met a dead end and turned down another. Kala was standing there, waiting. The pain from Saito's wounds was still coursing through his body, so he turned and ran down another alleyway. He could sense Kala following him, so he made many turns to confuse her. He turned down one alleyway and found a fence.  
  
"Captain Saito?" Kala's voice called, tauntingly. "I know you're here."  
  
She knows who I am. She's no pushover. Saito thought, gasping. He decided to jump the fence and landed hard on his injured side. Holding back a choke of pain, he limped slowly down the street. I don't know this town very well. I'll never find a doctor's office like this. Saito thought. He leaned against a wall, gasping, and examined his wounds. There were chain marks around his neck and arms. The wound in his side was deep, but it hadn't appeared to do any damage to his vital organs. The other cuts and bruises hurt, but they weren't deadly. He sank to the floor, thinking hard about what to do. In his desperate attempt to escape from his enemies, he had forgotten which way the inn was. He stumbled down the street and recognized a few of the houses. He remembered them from earlier that day when he had returned the book to Tokio.  
  
If I can find her house, she can get me help. He pushed on, sheathing his katana clumsily. Then, he stopped. He felt a menacing ki right behind him. He turned and saw Kala standing down the street, only a few yards away.  
  
"I found you, Captain Saito," she said in a singsong voice. She pulled out a long sword. "Now I'll fight you and kill you like I was supposed to." Kala ran at him, holding the sword vertically. She raised it above her head. Saito barely dodged the first swing, then blocked the second with the handle of his sword. He unsheathed it and took a Gatotsu stance.  
  
"You won't kill me," Saito said. "It'll be the other way around."  
  
"You really like that move, don't you?" Kala giggled. "I'll counter it with my own thrusting attack!" She also took a stance, but it looked very odd. The hand with the sword was over her shoulder and behind her back. Her other was in front of her hip, as if to block an attack.  
  
Never seen that stance before. Saito thought. The pain in his body was beginning to make him feel really dizzy. He fought the pain and dizziness and shot forward, executing his Gatotsu. Kala moved forward. It seemed like she was aiming for the sword its self. Their swords met. She twisted her wrist awkwardly and wrenched the sword from Saito's hand. It crashed to the floor and as it did, Kala thrust her sword toward Saito's stomach to skewer him. He barely dodged it, but she managed to bury the blade into his right shoulder. He grabbed the blade and turned it, making his wound wider, but at the same time loosening Kala's grip on the handle. He pulled it out of her hand and also out of his shoulder.  
  
"Not so cocky now, huh?" Saito asked, coldly. He took another Gatotsu stance and charged at the shocked girl who had left herself completely open to attack. He forced the sword into her upper right chest. Blood splattered out and Kala staggered backward, falling on the floor in a heap. Saito limped slowly over to his sword and picked it up, sheathing it. He leaned on his sheath for support. He noticed that the house a few yards away looked like Tokio's and hoping that it was, limped toward it. He collapsed against the side of the house, not having anymore strength to continue. Weakly, he knocked on the door.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! 


	5. A nighttime visitor

Disclaimer (Again.-_-;): I DON'T own RK. Sigh.  
  
CHAPTER 5: A nighttime visitor  
  
Tokio slid under her covers, opening her book that she had gotten from Saito earlier that day. She began to read the poetry written in it, but her mind kept wandering.  
  
Maybe I'm just really tired. She thought to herself as she marked the page and closed the book. Or maybe this book reminds me of- A soft tapping broke her thoughts. It came from the door in her room that led to the garden. She got out of bed, pulled a robe on over her nightclothes, and made her way to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she called softly through the paper. No answer. "Who's there?" Again, silence.  
  
Did I just imagine it? It is a little late for a visitor. Maybe I should just open the door to prove to myself that nobody is there. Slowly, Tokio opened the door. Darkness.  
  
"Am I going crazy?" Tokio whispered to herself. Suddenly, she heard a moan. It came from the side of the house. Talk about going crazy! I'm beginning to hear things! Tokio made a face and was about to close the door when she heard it again. A faint moaning from the side of the house. She slid her feet into her sandals and picked up the lamp from inside her room.  
  
"Okay, who's here?" she asked, her voice higher. I'm scared. Tokio realized. She shined the lamp over to the side of the house next to her door. There was a man slumped there, wearing a reddish blue outfit. Tokio couldn't move for a moment. Was this man a drunk or a burglar? Could he be a murderer? Summoning up all the courage she had, she turned the man over. When Tokio saw his face, she gasped. She recognized him as Captain Saito, the man she had kissed earlier. And, she saw that the red on him wasn't the color of his clothes at all, but his own blood. He was unconscious, breathing heavily.  
  
"CAPTAIN!" she gasped. Tokio pulled him to his feet and hoisted half of his body on her back. Staggering under his weight, she managed to get him inside her room and lay him on the futon. She closed the door and hurried to get some bandages. She rummaged through the closet and found a few rolls if them. Quickly, she set up a fire and a pot of water to boil them in so they wouldn't infect Saito's wounds. Then, while she waited for the water to boil, she ran into her room and began to examine his injuries.  
  
Who could've done this? Tokio wondered to herself. It's not like anyone can beat up a Shinsengumi freak like himself! She pulled off most of his clothing and began to examine his body. About 15 minutes into her examination, Saito began to regain consciousness.  
  
"What the? What- what happened? Ugh! That hurts you know!" he opened his eyes to see Tokio's worried bronze eyes scanning over his injured body. "Tokio? Where'd you come from? Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my house just to let you know. You're in my house in my room and in my bed! I'm expecting some sort of a thank you after this." Tokio said while tenderly washing the wound in his side.  
  
"Thank you. There, I'm giving it to you now, happy?" he asked, coldly.  
  
"No." Tokio glared at him as she dunked the cloth she was holding into boiling water. "Shinsengumi freaks." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, Miss Tokio. I'll thank you later. OUCH! Why clean so hard?" Saito winced. Tokio began to clean the wound on his shoulder.  
  
"Tell me what happened," Tokio said. "I want to know what happened."  
  
"I got into a fight with some people who wanted to kill me. It's nothing new," Saito half-shrugged.  
  
"I was worried about you when I realized that you were you," Tokio whispered.  
  
"Were?" Saito asked, skeptically. "What about now?"  
  
"Okay. I am worried about you. Now please, tell me exactly what happened," Tokio requested. She began to wrap a bandage around his shoulder. Saito sighed and began to tell her about his run-in with the Gyne group.  
  
Myu woke up. She heard soft talking coming from Tokio's room. She opened the door of her cabinet and took out a well-concealed jug of sake. Myu listened to the voices as she chugged from the jug.  
  
"So what happened next?" It was Tokio's voice.  
  
"I jumped off of the roof and tried to get away from them, of course," a man's voice said.  
  
"Did you?" Tokio sounded like she was concerned. Myu heard the sound of splashing water.  
  
"For a while, but I couldn't find anywhere to go. I don't know this town well enough yet," the man's voice replied. "But I recognized the area that I was in from earlier today. I knew it was near your house, so I thought that you could help me find a doctor. Then, that girl, Kala, she appeared behind me, a few yards away. We fought and I think I killed her, but I got some more injuries. Then, I thought that this was your house and, testing my luck, I knocked. A minute after, though, I think I must've fallen asleep or something."  
  
"Captain? I've been thinking about you all day," Tokio said, her voice not quite as comfortable as before. "About when you kissed me earlier today. I wanted it again. Really."  
  
"Tokio. you witch!" Myu hissed, taking another slurp of sake and wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She stood shakily, and stumbled over to Tokio's door. Myu threw open the door and saw Tokio, engaged in a full kiss with a man Myu recognized as the murderer from the night of the party. As soon as they saw her, they pulled away, staring.  
  
"M-Myu!" Tokio stammered, licking her lips. "I. uh. didn't know you were awake!" She stood and approached her friend, but Myu backed away glaring.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!" Myu yelled. "I'm going to tell, Tokio. I really will!"  
  
"Please, Myu! Please don't!" Tokio pleaded, grabbing her friend's hand in both of her own.  
  
"I think I will! It's for your own good, Tokio! You shouldn't fall in love with a murderer!" Myu hiccuped. She poured some more sake down her throat.  
  
"He's not a murderer!" Tokio argued. "He's. well. he's. uhhhh." she said, at a loss for words.  
  
"Yes, he is. He killed Hourji, the man who I thought was good for you," Myu argued. She poured another mouthful of sake down her throat.  
  
"You drunken *****!" Saito spat. "You disgust me. I should have killed you along with that ******* the other night!" He limped over to his sword and unsheathed it.  
  
"You *hic* see?" Myu cried, drinking sake. "He really is a *hic* murderer!"  
  
"You ungrateful *****! Tokio saved your life when I was going to kill you, but she won't do it again. I will kill you this time," Saito growled, limping menacingly over to the drunken girl. "Aku. Soku. Zan. Slay. Evil. Immediately. I carry out the law of the Shinsengumi on all others until the day I die. And you." he took a Gatotsu stance. ".Are no exception." With one graceful thrust, Saito killed Myu in an instant.  
  
"I. Captain." Tokio whimpered, staring at the sake and blood mixed on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Tokio. I couldn't stand the girl any longer," Saito said, sheathing his sword. "I can understand if you hate me because of this, but." He pulled his clothes on. "The rules of the Shinsengumi govern my life. I'm not about to turn away from them so easily." Saito tucked his sword into his belt.  
  
"Captain," Tokio touched his shoulder gently. "I still love you for who you are." She pulled him into another kiss. "And I don't hate you for being a Shinsengumi freak." He hugged her close to his blood soaked body.  
  
"I'll visit you tomorrow to thank you," Saito promised. He picked up the body.  
  
"What about this mess? If my sisters see this." she shivered.  
  
"Clean it," Saito said. He limped for the door.  
  
"Jerk. You inconsiderate jerk," she tossed the insults playfully.  
  
"Well thanks for the compliment," Saito smirked. "I'll hold it close to my heart forever." He opened the door and stepped into the cold night air.  
  
"Sure. Anytime you need a well earned compliment, just call," Tokio smiled. She ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Ouch. I'm still injured, you know," Saito said. He wrenched out of her firm grip and gave her a light kiss.  
  
"Sorry. Hey, don't you think it's still dangerous out there? What if there are more of those insane girls?" Tokio asked. "Just stay for the night and wake up really early tomorrow and escape. I'll let you sleep in my bed." Tokio asked, shyly. Saito hesitated. He dropped the body outside.  
  
"Okay. Just for tonight," he said. "But I can't stay in these blood soaked clothes the whole night."  
  
"Hmmm." Tokio said, thoughtfully. "I know! I'll get you a blanket to wrap yourself in and you can take off your clothes. How's that?"  
  
"Uhhh." Saito just stared.  
  
"Aw, come on, Captain!" she begged like a little child.  
  
"Fine," Saito sighed, unable to turn her down. He stepped into the room and began to take off his clothes. Tokio opened a cabinet on the far side of her room and pulled out a large blanket. She tossed it over her shoulder and Saito wrapped it around himself. Then, he crawled into her bed. She sat down on the edge of the futon next to him. He fell asleep almost immediately, but she didn't.  
  
"Captain Saito." Tokio whispered. Her heart reached out for him and she knew she was falling in love. It had happened before. She also crawled under the covers, opened her book, and began to read.  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Anonymous: Thanks for following my story! Yeah, I'm trying to make Saito as in character as possible. I think it's really hard because he's such a hard guy to figure out. That's also why he's my favorite character. Anyway, most of your questions will be answered soon (some of them answered in this chapter. ^^). Thanks again! 


	6. The Gyne Group

CHAPTER 6: The Gyne Group  
  
Tokio shook Saito awake.  
  
"Captain! Get up!" she hissed. "You have to get outta here! You have to leave before my parents see you here!" She jumped from her crouching position and ran out the door, but not leaving before hissing "HURRY!" at him.  
  
"Ugh. okay." Saito said. He threw his bloody clothes on and tucked his sword safely into his belt. Then, he sneaked out the door, hoisting the dead body onto his back and swiftly running back towards the inn. Tokio rushed into the kitchen where she began to help her sisters cook breakfast.  
  
"You'd better be out, Captain," she hissed under her breath. "Otherwise I'll kill you!"  
  
"What was that, Tokio?" one of her sisters asked.  
  
"Uh. er. nothing! I was just saying how good it smelled in here," Tokio forced a smile and continued to stir the soup.  
  
Saito dumped the body into a hole and quickly covered it up with dirt. He walked off and sneaked into the inn and into his own room where he took off his bloody garments. He hid them in a cabinet and checked his body for injuries Tokio might have missed. He didn't find any, so he quickly changed into his Shinsengumi uniform and limped out into the main part of the inn. Okita and many other Shinsengumi members were listening to Hijikata, one of the leaders of the Shinsengumi. He limped silently to where Okita was sitting.  
  
"Why, hello, Saito-san! What happened to you? You look exhausted," Okita whispered to Saito with his friendly smile.  
  
"Yeah. Rough night," Saito whispered back, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're getting transferred back to Kyoto. We're needed there," Okita breathed as Hijikata sent a quick but noticeable glare at the two leaders. "I personally think it's better. We know the area better."  
  
"Yes, we do. It is a good thing," Saito said. But. what about Miss Tokio? I'll never see her again. Saito puffed his cigarette. I don't think I can live without-  
  
"Saito! Are you listening to me?" Hijikata asked harshly. Saito snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, sir," Saito muttered dryly. Hijikata gave a satisfied nod and continued to talk. All of a sudden, there was a loud crack, and half of the inn wall was smashed in. Most of the Shinsengumi was showered in broken pieces of wood and flecks of paper.  
  
"The Gyne Group, at your service!" a loud, cocky, feminine voice yelled from within the dust and debris. Saito recognized it as Kala's voice.  
  
But I killed her last night! Saito thought frantically, crushing his cigarette under his shoe. I know I killed her. or did I? He remembered stabbing her through the chest, but which side had he stabbed her? The right side! How could I have been so stupid? Saito's thoughts raced. I didn't stab through her heart! Her heart is on her left side, my right side! That's why she isn't killed! Saito unsheathed his sword, on the defense. None of his senses were helping. The clouds of dust blocked his vision and all the yelling and clanging of metal on metal prevented his hearing form being useful. He couldn't sense any menacing ki in any one place; it was everywhere. Then, there was a scream that was louder than any other was. It came from right behind him.  
  
"HELP ME CAPTAIN!!!!!!" the voice yelled. Saito gasped. It was Tokio's. He dashed blindly after it, trying to fight his way though the many people blocking his way. He burst out into fresh air. After a few more steps, Saito turned to see the inn, completely destroyed, with many fighting people standing where it used to be.  
  
"CAPTAIN!!!" the scream captured Saito's attention and he ran after it, hardly feeling the pain in his injured legs.  
  
"You'll never get her, Captain Saito. NEVER," a girl's voice that he didn't recognize echoed through the seemingly deserted street. Saito swore to himself.  
  
I shouldn't have gone to Tokio's house last night. I led them right to her. It's all my fault! He thought as he ran.  
  
"CAPTAIN SAITO! HAAAAALP!!!" Saito heard the scream again. He ran down an alleyway and saw a girl with Tokio slung over her shoulder, dash into an open doorway. He followed without hesitation. The door led to a staircase that descended to a foul smelling basement situated under the ground. Saito could hardly see until his eyes adjusted to the dim light. He followed the staircase, which spiraled down to a long corridor. The walls were caked with dirt and the dampness of the room filled his nose. He entered a room that was coated in some sort of black paint that smelled terrible. The door closed behind him, locking him in total darkness.  
  
"Captain Saito," a voice said from deep within the room. The darkness of the room prevented Saito from seeing the speaker, but he could tell that it was a young girl. "The Shinsengumi and all of the manslayers who are men will die very soon," the voice said in a taunting tone. "The Wolves of Mibu die tonight, and the Hitokiri Battousai will be taken care of."  
  
"He won't be taken down so easily, and you will all be killed by me," Saito said. He got into a Gatotsu position.  
  
"My name is Vefi-Kala. I will take you down here. You won't live to kiss your girl one more time and with a little persuasion, she will join our cause," the voice said. There was a clinking noise, but Saito couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"Well then, now that we both know each other, let's get to the fight so I can rescue Miss Tokio and stop your evil scheme," Saito said. He sensed that the girl was about three yards away and to his left. He charged with his Gatotsu to the estimated spot. He felt himself hit a wall and a sharp blade was thrust into his side. How could he fight this way? He felt someone pull the blade out of his side. Saito turned and swung his sword at the darkness. He didn't hit anything.  
  
"I can see you, Captain Saito," Vefi-Kala's voice whispered, just loud enough so Saito could hear her. He stayed silent, but closed his eyes and tried to find the exact location of the girl. Suddenly, he felt her ki in the corner of the room. He shot forward and felt her brush past him. He swung and felt his sword hit her, but not hurt her badly.  
  
"How was that?" Saito asked Vefi-Kala. He could tell she was in pain from her breathing. It was louder than before.  
  
"I'm. very surprised. Captain," she said, straightening up. She concentrated hard and suddenly her ki multiplied. It was all over the room. "But with my special attack, you can't possibly expect to win, especially since you're finding me by sensing my ki." She made two deep gashes in each of his arms at the same time. Saito though fast. He knew that he was also weakening and if he didn't win soon, he would be shot down by this ahou. Then, he remembered his matches. He took out the box and one of his cigarettes. Lighting it, he created just enough light to see what was happening. Vefi-Kala was running very fast. It made it seem like she was in multiple places. She was holding two kodachis.  
  
"Now I can win," Saito said to her, raising his katana. Vefi-Kala jumped for an aerial attack. Saito countered it with his third Gatotsu technique. Their weapons clashed and there was a small spurt of blood. Vefi-Kala fell to the ground with a soft thud. A bright light went on, blinding Saito for a moment. He saw that Vefi-Kala was only a small girl of maybe ten or eleven. He almost felt sorry that he had killed her. The light was a torch, held by an older girl of about 30 or so.  
  
"Captain. You have defeated Vefi-Kala. I'm surprised. I thought that she could defeat you, especially with her advantage of exceptional hearing. Oh, well. I guess I'll have to do her work for her," the woman said. "Oh, and my name is Fyusha-Kala. I am your next opponent."  
  
"I see you want to be killed as well," Saito said, turning to her. He flicked his sword and the blood spattered onto the ground, leaving the gleaming blade untainted. "Aku. Soku. Zan." He walked into the next room where she was standing.  
  
"Yes. well. let's get started then. I believe that you want to get to Tokio as quick as possible, do you not? Yes. yes. you do want to see your girl again. She has been waiting for you, but I am afraid that I will make her wait just a little longer. Can't you just see her? Her beauty? The beauty of an angel- that is how I look at her. I can see why you fell in love. she really does love you. Can't you just hear her soft voice in your ear?" Fyusha-Kala chanted in a spell-like matter. Saito just stood there.  
  
"What that for?" he asked. "There wasn't any point in that except to buy time for yourself. Let's go." He took a Gatotsu stance.  
  
"You think? I'm not one who does pointless things, but if you won't turn back now then," she grabbed her sword's handle and the sheath. "I'm ready to kill you." Fyusha-Kala ran at Saito in her weird position, raising the sheath of the sword to above her hip. Saito also charged at her, thrusting his sword forward. She managed to duck under his attack and pulled her sword out of the sheath at beyond god-like speed. Saito moved his leg just before she sliced it off.  
  
"That was pretty smart using the force of gravity to accelerate your unsheathing speed. It's like an extension of Battou-jutsu," Saito analyzed. "However, it's very risky. You could wind up chopping off your own leg."  
  
"Yes, that's true, but I have another trick up my sleeve," Fyusha-Kala whispered. She re-sheathed her sword and took the same awkward position.  
  
"Now I know what to expect. I won't be caught off guard this time," Saito said, getting into his normal stance. He watched her run at him, charged at her, got ready to thrust the sword forward, but then he saw something he hadn't expected. Tokio was standing where Fyusha-Kala had been, smiling warmly.  
  
A/N: Okay. All finished with this chappie. Onto the next one. that is, if I get a review. If I don't, I'll wait to post the next chapter. (just kidding. I'll post the next one no matter what! ^_^)  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Silver-kitsune: I appreciate your review (even if it was really short), but I promise that I will never let him die. Uh. I think you knew that, though.  
  
StunGun Millie: I read your poem. It was good, but you probably read my review already, so I won't repeat myself. Thanks for your support! 


	7. Okita's Entry

Disclaimer: Blah blah. you all know what to expect.  
  
CHAPTER 7: Okita's entry  
  
Saito blinked. He still saw Tokio standing there, beckoning him to come with her.  
  
"What the--?" he started, but stopped as he felt searing pain cut through his right leg. He sank to the ground, the pain spreading into his lower leg and up into his body. He looked down and saw blood seeping through his clothes and staining the mats on the floor. Then, Saito saw Fyusha-Kala point her sword down to stab through his back. He rolled off to the side and felt the blade pierce his skin and stab right through his shoulder. Without pulling the blade out, Fyusha-Kala lifted her sword, bringing his body up with it. He gave a groan.  
  
"See? I have you now, Captain Saito. The other members of the Shinsengumi are still fighting as I am so informed. There is no one to save you now," she let out a high pitched giggle and pulled out the sword. Then, she began to give Saito the beating of his life.  
  
Okita couldn't stop coughing. He had just finished off five members of the Gyne Group and gone to find Saito. As soon as the coughing fit was over, Okita put on his usual smile. He had followed Saito to an alleyway and was contemplating whether or not he should go into the door in the wall. Finally, he decided to go in. He walked down the stairs and found himself in a long corridor that was damp and dirty.  
  
These kinds of conditions aren't good for my health. Okita thought. But all I have to do is find Saito-san and I'll be out of here in no time! He can't be that far away if he is in here. Okita grinned even harder and continued down the corridor. He entered a room painted all black. There was the body of a young girl- even younger than him- lying sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Saito-san has already been here," Okita commented to himself. He walked into the next room and the smile that was on his face disappeared immediately. Across he room from Okita, there was a woman, not younger than 30, with Saito's limp body lying bruised and beaten on the floor in front of her. Saito allowed a small groan of pain escape his throat. The woman turned.  
  
"Who are you?" she scanned his body. "Ah, you must be one of the members of the Shinsengumi. Come to rescue Saito here, huh?" The woman asked, gesturing to Saito on the floor. Okita could only stand there, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Can't you say anything, kid, or are you already afraid of me?" the woman asked.  
  
"I-I-I. ummm." Okita closed his mouth and began to smile again. "No, I'm not. I just needed to see what you were like. You must be very skilled to bring down Saito-san like that." Okita pulled out his sword.  
  
"Yes, you'll be next," the woman said, flicking blood off her own sword.  
  
"Let's see here. how should I attack. the Hiratsuki should be enough to defeat you!" Okita declared. He got into a stance that was similar to Saito's Gatotsu, but had two hands gripping the sword handle instead of the one left hand.  
  
"Ah, yes, the famous Hiratsuki move of the Shinsengumi," the woman said, sheathing her sword and pulling the sheath up to above her hip. She placed her hand an inch away from the handle of the sword.  
  
"Hmm. that's an odd stance, I must admit that I'm at a loss: I haven't ever seen it before," Okita commented. He grinned. "But anyway, I really do believe we should stop talking and begin the fight," Okita said.  
  
"Okay. Are you planning to attack first or should I?" she asked. "By the way, I'm Fyusha-Kala."  
  
"I'm Okita Soushi. Do you have a first name or is that your name?" Okita asked.  
  
"That is my name. I only have one," Fyusha-Kala said. She inched forward a little.  
  
"Okay. Sounds good to me. Let's begin the fight," Okita said. Then, just before he rushed, he went into a coughing fit.  
  
"Looks like you're not well, little boy. I think you should pipe down for a while and take a break," Fyusha-Kala sneered.  
  
"I can still-------fight you-------I can!" Okita coughed. Suddenly, Fyusha- Kala let out a scream and fell onto the floor face first. Saito was holding onto her ankle.  
  
"Okita--- I think you should take her--- advice," Saito choked.  
  
"What are you doing, Saito-san?" Okita asked, his coughing fit having settled down. "You're hurt! Let me fight!"  
  
"No, I can fight," Saito said, standing weakly. "The wolf never gives up, right?" He pulled the sword out of her sheath and tossed it across the room.  
  
"Right," Okita agreed reluctantly. He watched Saito limp across the room and pick up his own sword.  
  
"How can you still stand?!" Fusha-Kala asked angrily. She picked herself up off the floor and headed toward her sword. "I don't care if you are a wolf or not! I'll kill you and then you'll have to give up!"  
  
"Whatever you say." Saito said, mockingly. He got into a Gatotsu stance, ignoring the blood that dripped from his wounds.  
  
"Hey! What about me? I want to fight too!" Okita whined. He moved into a Hiratsuki stance.  
  
"Two against one isn't fair!" Fyusha-Kala snapped. She sheathed her sword and pulled the bottom of the sheath above her hip. "But I have a way of bringing one of you down!" She charged.  
  
"Let me guess: You're going to do that illusion of Miss Tokio again?" Saito asked.  
  
"What?!" Fyusha-Kala stopped. "How did you. YOU IDIOT!" She shrieked angrily. Saito charged at her with his Gatotsu and stabbed though her chest.  
  
"AHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHH!" Fyusha-Kala wailed. She slumped to the floor, a pool of blood forming under her.  
  
"Good going, Saito-san!" Okita smiled again. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"They captured a girl. I'm going to get her back to her family," Saito said. He pulled his sword out of her body and flicked off the blood. Then, he sheathed his sword.  
  
"Who? Is it this 'Miss Tokio' that you were talking about?"  
  
"Yes," Saito admitted. "It is."  
  
"Do you have feelings for her?" Okita asked, a malicious smile creeping across his childish face.  
  
"Would you shut up?" Saito snapped. He averted his eyes. "And stop asking personal questions." Okita grinned evilly.  
  
"Okay, Saito-san. I will," Okita said. He followed Saito into the next room. Tokio was sleeping, tied and gagged, against the wall. Saito ran over to her.  
  
"Miss Tokio! Wake up!" Saito shook her awake.  
  
"Captain?!" she whispered. He pulled out his sword and cut away the rope.  
  
"Are you okay?" Saito asked, standing and pulling her up with him.  
  
"Yes, but Kala, the leader, is somewhere around here. We should be careful," Tokio said. She looked at his body. "Captain! You're hurt!"  
  
"I'll be okay. Let's get out of here," he said. "Okita, let's go." He turned around to see Okita with a gun pressed against the side of his head.  
  
"Captain Saito," Kala's voice said from behind Okita. "I was expecting you."  
  
"You." Saito said, taking a step forward, his hand going to he handle of his sword.  
  
"Yes, me. But, if you take another step, Okita here will be blown away!" Kala laughed.  
  
"Leader Kala," a male voice said from behind her. "Let him go."  
  
"Who are you?" Kala asked, backing up and gesturing for Saito and Tokio to walk out. They obeyed.  
  
"I am Himura Kenshin," the voice said.  
  
"Battousai?" Saito asked. He stared across the room and saw the redhead with the distinctive cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
"Battousai, what are you doing here?" Kala asked. "These people are you enemies! Why help them?"  
  
"They are my enemies, but you are a common enemy. For now, we are on the same side," Battousai said. "I followed Okita-san here and I heard of your plan from some of your friends. You want to eliminate all men who are able to defeat you. I figured that included me, too."  
  
"Well, you're really modest." Saito sighed sarcastically. Tokio grabbed onto his sleeve.  
  
"So what are you planning to do, Battousai?" Kala asked, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"I'm planning to kill you," Battousai said. He sheathed his sword and took a Battou-jutsu stance. He ran toward Kala. Okita spun away from her and there was a loud bang from the gunshot. It narrowly missed Battousai's head and he unsheathed his sword with god-like speed.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Kala yelled and her blood splattered onto the floor. She fell and hit the ground. "All of. you. wi.ll.d.i.e." Kala said with her last breath.  
  
"Captain?" Tokio said. She hugged onto him. "I was so scared."  
  
"Battousai," Saito said, walking over to him, Tokio following.  
  
"I'm not fighting you today," Battousai said. He sheathed his sword. "I will accept a challenge another time." He walked out the door without looking back.  
  
"Let's go, Saito-san. There's been too much going on today," Okita said. "And we still have to travel back to Kyoto." He walked out the door.  
  
"What?" Tokio cried. "You're leaving?!" A look of horror was plastered on her face.  
  
"Yes, I am," Saito said. "I will walk you home tonight and say goodbye tomorrow, fair?"  
  
"Captain." she whispered sadly, but nodded.  
  
"Good. All is settled," Saito followed Okita out the door and took Tokio home after a long day.  
  
A/N: Heh. Like it so far? Anyway, I think the next chapter is the last one, but I do have a sequel in mind. hmm. let me know what you think! Oh, and that Tokio illusion, I'll let you all use your imaginations as to how Fyusha-Kala pulled that one off. ^_^  
  
REVIEW REPONSES:  
  
silver-kitsune: Thanks for your support! 


	8. A final farewell

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually read this anymore? SIGH. I don't own RK.  
  
A/N: Yeah, this is the last and shortest chapter ever, but as I said, I'm thinking of a sequel to this story. DOES ANYONE ACTUALLY HAVE AN OPINION ABOUT THIS? Please let me know.  
  
CHAPTER 8: A final farewell  
  
"Wake up, Saito-san!" Okita shouted through the paper door. They had spent the night in a different inn.  
  
"I'm awake. Just let me get dressed, okay?" Saito called back. His wounds still hurt form the day before.  
  
"Hurry, Saito-san! Hijikata gave the order to leave in an hour!" Okita yelled.  
  
"Ahou." Saito sighed as he put his clothes on. He slipped his sheath into his belt and opened the back door. He ran out and down the road toward Tokio's house. When he arrived at her house, he knocked on the door. A young girl who looked about a year older than Tokio opened it.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked. Her voice was light and airy.  
  
"Is Miss Tokio at home?" Saito asked. "I came to say goodbye."  
  
"No, Tokio left early this morning. She said to say goodbye to you if you came by," the girl said.  
  
"Do you know where she went?" Saito asked.  
  
"She said that she was going to Tokyo to get schooling. She isn't coming back if you were wondering, so you shouldn't waste your time," the girl said. "However she was talking to our parents late at night, so something must have been going on."  
  
"I see." Saito said. "Well, if you see her tell her that I said goodbye."  
  
"I will. Thank you," the girl replied. She closed the door. Where could she have gone!? Saito wondered. I really doubt that she went to Tokyo to get schooling. He hurried back to the inn where two of the three squads of the Shinsengumi were grouped.  
  
"Hello, Saito-san! Where have you been?" Okita asked as Saito made his way to the front of the group.  
  
"None of your business," Saito muttered. Just then, Hijikata arrived.  
  
"Is everyone here?!" he shouted over the talking.  
  
"Yes, sir," Saito and Okita said.  
  
"Good. Then let's get back to Kyoto," Hijikata nodded. The talking resumed. Suddenly, Saito felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see a familiar face staring back.  
  
"Tokio?!" Saito gasped. Her hair was pulled back like the rest of the Shinsengumi members and she blended in perfectly because she was wearing their uniform. "What the heck are you doing here?!" She smiled at him.  
  
"I decided to come with you. My parents didn't really mind, but." she stopped. "They didn't really want me to go."  
  
"Where'd you get this uniform?" Saito asked.  
  
"I saw you leave your room this morning, so I went into your stuff and found this extra uniform," Tokio grinned. Saito sighed. "I hope you're okay with me coming, Captain." Her smile was washed off of her face instantly.  
  
"I'm fine," Saito said. "Actually, I think." his voice faded off.  
  
"What do you think?" Tokio asked.  
  
"I think the wolf has finally found his mate," Saito said. He smiled at her. She smiled back and hugged onto him.  
  
"Then it's settled! I'm coming with you, Captain!" Tokio said. "Or. maybe I'll call you by your real name," she looked at him. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, Tokio, it's fine."  
  
"Thank you, Hajime," she said, kissing him. They walked out of the city and headed for Kyoto.  
  
I'm ready. Tokio thought as she felt his lips on hers. I will say goodbye to my life here. Kyoto and Hajime is my future now.  
  
END  
  
A/N: (I'm repeating this for whoever didn't read it in the beginning.) Yeah, this is the last and shortest chapter ever, but as I said, I'm thinking of a sequel to this story. DOES ANYONE ACTUALLY HAVE AN OPINION ABOUT THIS? Please let me know. Please? Just one opinion! ^_^  
  
Stungun millie: Heh. I am a brat aren't I? I've been trying to not have that much OOCness, but it's really hard, especially with Saito. Uh. this chapter got a little OOC, I think. Thanks for your review! 


End file.
